Innocent Omi
by Tanpopo
Summary: Omi is on a mission... to hide the truth. Yaoi, etc.


  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Omi paced back and forth in the back room of the Koneko. It had lasted this long, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up… that is… how much longer he could go on pretending like this. But then, if three of the most gifted assassins in the world hadn't yet figured it out, then perhaps they never would. Besides, he had the ultimate cover; he was, after all, innocent Omi. 

Ken came in with an arm full of baby's breath and spotted the pondering bishonen. 

"Omi-kun? What's wrong? You look worried…" he set the flowers down and came closer to put his arms around Omi's waist. 

"Ken-kun, wait. What are you doing? Aya or Youji could walk in and see us…" 

"I know, I know, but I can't resist you when you look like that, I just want to hold you." 

"Ken-kun…" 

"Tell me what's wrong, what were you thinking about?" 

"You." He smiled his shy young-boy smile, the one that always served to melt the soccer player's heart. Ken kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Does that mean that… tonight?" 

"Ken-kun, I wish I could tonight, but I have that test tomorrow, I really need to study." 

"I could help you study." 

"Like last time? No way, I never get any studying done with you around, you're too much of a distraction." 

"What about you? Sometimes if I wonder if Aya and Youji ever notice the way I look at you when we are working together in the shop. I'm not very good at lying. One of these days we are going to have to tell them about us." 

"Please, Ken-kun, not this again, we've talked about it." 

"You're not ashamed of our love are you?" 

"Of course not!" He pressed his body closer to Ken's, "You know I will always love you, Ken-kun…" 

"Oi! Ken! Where are you with that baby's breath?" Youji called from the front of the shop. 

"Coming!" He called, "Sorry Omi, my love, duty calls." 

"OK. I'm almost done with these orders, I'll be out soon." 

"Good. I don't know how long I can last without seeing you." 

"Oh, Ken-kun, you're so sweet. Tomorrow night, I promise." 

"KEN! Get your ass out here now!" 

Ken snatched up the rest of the baby's breath and, muttering curses to Youji under his breath, reluctantly took leave of his young love. 

Omi sighed. He tried to go back to the orders, but his mind was still distracted. At least Ken had no idea. 

"Omi." The owner of the world's sexiest voice had just made his way, silently, into the room, startling Omi. 

"Ah! Aya! You scared me." 

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day." 

Omi sighed again, "So, you noticed?" 

Aya's only answer was a non-committal grunt. 

"If you must know, I was thinking about Ken." 

"Ken?" He arched a delicate eyebrow. 

"Yes. Aya-kun… you don't know this but… I think Ken suspects about us." 

Aya smirked, if you could call it that, and came forward to stand facing his lover. "Omi,   
there's no need to worry, our secret is safe." 

"But Aya, how can you be sure? If Ken or Youji ever found out about us, I just don't know what I…" 

"I understand. But I can assure you that Ken has no idea." 

"Really? What makes you think so?" 

"Well…" Aya leaned up against the counter and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, the kind of gesture he was only comfortable using around Omi, "I didn't tell you this, but, the other day, when you weren't around Youji kind of started talking about you to Ken and me." The fact that he was looking up was the only reason Aya missed seeing Omi swallow nervously. He said nothing, so Aya continued, "He asked us if we thought… if maybe we had thought before that you might… that you might like boys." 

"Youji-kun asked THAT?? Aya, what did you say?" The boy asked, grasping the taller man's orange-clad arm. 

"I didn't say anything. But Ken adamantly denied it. He said there was absolutely no way you could be gay, so you can see why I don't think he suspects anything." 

"Yes. I see…" Ken really was pretty bad at lying. 

"So there's no need to worry anymore. You can finish up your work in here, and then come out and help us in the front. I want you where I can see you." 

"Aya…" Omi leaned forward suggestively, his lids closing slightly. Aya planted a firm, passionate, but brief kiss on the boy's lips. 

"Omi." He purred, "Tonight." 

"Aya-kun, you know I can't… last night was wonderful, but if I stay in your room too often…" 

"I know." He gave Omi a peck on the forehead, and slid away from the counter. "I'd better get back in there before Ken and Youji kill each other. Hurry, all right?" 

"Of course, Aya-kun." Omi watched as the red head made his way out of the back room - damn he was sexy. Well, whether or not he had things on his mind, Omi reasoned, he was going to have to finish the orders before his lovers started some sort of a commotion about him not being in sight. 

"Bishonen? Finished yet?" 

"Hmm? Oh, no, net yet Youji-kun." 

"What's wrong? You look a little distracted." 

"Just thinking about tonight." 

"We're still on, aren't we?" 

Omi gazed at him with innocent eyes, "Of course we are, Youji-kun. We haven't been together for two nights… I've missed you." 

"I've missed you, too, Bishonen. Now hurry up and get those orders done, so I can keep an eye on that cute little ass of yours out there." 

Omi feigned a blush and nodded, "Of course, Youji-kun. I'm almost finished." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~   



End file.
